gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Orben
House Orben of the Floxlake is a vassal house from the Reach that holds fealty to House Tarly. They blazed their arms with 6 spears arranged in 2 sets of 3 on a beige field, and their words are "We will not Break". History House Orben was founded sometime after Aegon's Landing, taking and rebuilding one of the minor castles Aegon's armies destroyed. The family had three centuries of misfortune, constantly losing sons and daughters to disease, childbirth and infancy, and conflicts in the Seven Kingdoms, most notably the Dance of the Dragons, where the famed Ser Manton Orben died. By Robert's rebellion, only a small number of Orbens remained: Ser Pharus, his two daughters, his brother Ser Tarman, his uncle Arneld and his cousin, Ser Romny who was living in the Stormlands. During the rebellion of Robert Baratheon, Ser Pharus and Ser Tarman aided their liege lord Randyll Tarly. When Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark won the rebellion, Tarman was executed while Pharus followed Randyll to swear an oath of loyalty. Planning to turn against the Baratheons again, Lord Tarly had Pharus executed before he could. Ser Pharus' daughters were both killed by unknown men from the Riverlands and soon after Ser Romny was also killed by men from the Riverlands. After the death of Ser Romny's wife Shannyn, their son, Alan Orben, became the last remaining member of House Orben. Wanting to restore the house, Lord Tarly decided to foster the young Alan at Horn Hill. Over the next thirteen years, Allun was knighted and married to Lord Tarly's niece Marna Tarly. Members at the end of the third century * Ser Alan Orben, head of House Orben and knight of the Floxlake. * Lady Marna Tarly, wife of Ser Alan. Niece of Lord Randyll Tarly. ** Randyll Orben, first born son and heir of Ser Alan. Named after Lord Randyll Tarly. ** Lorent Orben, second son of Ser Alan. Household * Arrin Hunt, ward of Ser Alan, member of House Hunt. He will soon squire for Ser Allun when he comes of age. * Maester Wenent, tutor and healer at the Floxlake. It is assumed he was Maester of the Floxlake before Robert's Rebellion. * Ser Ryam Pommingham, master-at-arms at the Floxlake. A close friend of Ser Alan. Other Members *Ser {Pharus Orben}, head of House Orben during Robert's rebellion. Killed by Lord Randyll Tarly's men. **{Derris Orben}, Ser Pharus' only true-born son. Died in infancy. **{Clarra Orben}, Ser Pharus' eldest daughter. Died during Robert's rebellion. **{Melissa Orben}, Ser Pharus' youngest daughter. Died during Robert's rebellion. **Ser {Dillan Flowers}, Ser Pharus' bastard son. Died during the Greyjoy Rebellion. *Ser {Tarman Orben}, brother of Ser Pharus, killed during Robert's Rebellion. *{Arneld Orben}. Killed by members of House Durwell. **Ser {Romny Orben}, father of Alan Orben. Killed by members of House Durwell during Robert's Rebellion ***{Shannyn Roxton}, wife of Ser Romny and mother of Alan Orben. Died in childbirth when Allun was five years old. ***Unknown bastard half-sibling of Alan Orben. Unknown if he/she is still alive. Historical * Ser Manton Orben, master-at-arms at Wrightoak during the Dance of the Dragons. Category:Noble houses Category:Philanahembree Category:Houses from the Reach